is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Carter/Walkthrough
Here are the walkthrough within Ryan's route. Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs in the first season. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. Season 1 Chapter Onehttp://syruprain.blogspot.com/2016/12/walkthrough-is-it-love-ryan-carter.html *I love it! *I studied in the United States. *I’m enjoying it! *I like dancing too. *I never forget anything! *Look at him with puppy dog eyes. *I'd like to live the same thing... *There are still people about...? *Look at him. *It's really exciting! (As she and Ryan are stuck inside the elevator during black out) *Let go. *I want his lips on me. (When the two begin to kiss) *Let him continue. (Allowing Ryan to make out on her) *Say nothing. (As she was in Ryan's arms) *Agree. *The easy type! *Joke. *Shame the elevator didn't stay broken down longer!... *At least your motorbike counterbalances. *Tease him. *Talk to her about herself. *Act jaded. *Why do you say that? *He’s a nice guy. *No! *Give it a kiss. *I prefer sweet food. *I love cooking. *Rest for tomorrow. *I’m wearing a skirt suit that highlights my legs. *Say hi. *Accept politely. *He’s nice. *Tell him the truth. * Walk forward confidently. (The sentence added up with an 's' to became "Walk forwards confidently") *Thank her. *Wait to be called in. *I wonder who he is... (Trying to know who Ryan is) *Apologize. (It was mispelled as "apologise") *He seems sincere... (as Ryan mentions about the wine that she said) *I was only saying the truth! *What the hell am I doing here...? *Look him straight in the eye. (When Ryan suggested to her about the wine) *I'm gonna have to be convincing! *Deal the fatal blow. *We're playing on my grounds. *Maybe she was invited to resign. (As Mark mentions about the person who was resigned by Ryan) *Reassure him. *No problem! (She decides to help Mark on his work duties before tomorrow) *Ash him what's up? (It changes with a period) *Accept. *Matt's distorting things. (Matt always making fun of her) *Laugh with them. (She laughs with Matt and Lisa after hearing of Ryan's preparations) *He's intimidating. (Knowing of Ryan's dominant personality) *He's a handsome young man... *What tells you he was? (She noticed how resentful Matt was when it comes to rich people especially in Ryan's case) *It's beyond just physical attraction... *Start with the side dishes. *Calm down, it's just a social gathering... *A chance to meet anybody who's anybody. *I wonder if it's sincere. (After seeing all of the activities Ryan had in his humanitarian aid) *Look at Google Images. (After seeing Ryan's bio data across the internet and as a single bachelor) *Say Hello. (When Cassidy passes by) *Don't let her get to me. (After she yells her to go back to work) *It's Cassidy. *Avoid the subject. *I'm gonna call him: Mister Intense eyes. (As she makes a blog about Ryan) *Scratch it on the top of its head. (Episode 15 is missing) Chapter Twohttp://jesjournal90.tumblr.com/post/169907124927/is-it-love-ryan-chapter-2-walkthrough *Say hello. *Present myself politely. *An hour… *It's pleasant as an office! *Is this serious! *Say hello. *Stay polite *His quick responses are intriguing. *He’s provoking me… *Let out a little mocking laugh. *Look it up on the computer. *Open it. *Is that what you hired me for? *But he must be! *Answer back. *He’s playing… *Tease her. *I don’t know what to do… *He talked about talent... *But Matt, Gabriel… *He’s really attractive… *Laugh about it. *She's right. *Something interesting at last! *This job is getting interesting! *Maybe he's a nice guy... *Walk towards it. *He’s intimidating. *Call out to him. *I have the upper hand! *Raise the availability issue. *Negotiate my salary. *50,000 dollars. (She wants a bigger salary) *I made a right decision. *Talk to her about Carter. *Ask her what she wants. (As she encounters Cassidy) *Don't let her push me around. *Provoke her. *I'll miss him. *We? (Ryan informs her that they had an interview for the Fox News) *That's crazy! (Not to realize that the mystery guy who make her out inside the elevator during the black out was really Ryan) *It really is very classy? (After meeting with Ryan's bodyguard Jake Stewart and riding the limousine, she was impressed how classy they rode the limousine) *Or he preferred to say nothing... (When Ryan is with her) *He's probably excellent at it. (He enjoys about news interviewing) *Sorry?! *A place that suits Carter. *She's under his spell... (She noticed the female journalist was astounded on Ryan's appearance) *I hate being filmed! *Oh no! She's gonna ask me something! *I find her question a little misplaced. *I feel he's sincere. *That's what I call style. *She did ask for it! *Who is she? (When Ryan's sister Jenny Moore shows up) *She's taking him away! (Okay! She was unaware that both Ryan and Jenny are siblings) *He really is very thoughtful. *Talk about Carter. (As she wants to talk about Ryan to Jake) *Ask him if he lives here. (She asks Jake if he lives in New York but Jake told her that he lives in Ohio) *Ash about him. *That you like to be in control. (As she and Ryan are on the limousine together while she was dreaming about him on her sleep) *Let him talk. *Let him carry on. *I feel terribly excited. (After she had dreamed about Ryan who makes out with her inside the limousine) *Thank her. *Take the top file. *Blame myself! *I probably need to archive it all. *Don't make things worse. (When Ryan shows up on his office) *I understand... *What are they still doing here? *Great! *Has she thought of bringing shoes? *He's difficult to figure. (Trying to know about Ryan) *Why not! *I miss you all... (Gabriel was present in the party) *Matt's right. *Tease him. *Is he serious? *Tease him. *Ask if they're together. (She asks Matt if both Colin and Doris were together) *Look it up on the schedule. *Probably a pile of files. Chapter Three * * * * References Category:Walkthrough Category:Ryan Carter